1. Field
An access terminal in a wireless multiple-access communications system selects a source of broadcast content from among multiple sources of multiple contents.
2. Background
Wireless multiple-access communications systems are being adapted by means of developing data transmission standards and products designed to meet the demand for high-speed data services. As services provided by wireless systems expand to embrace high-speed data services, the expectation is that users will demand access to program information otherwise made available by broadcasting in other multiple user communications systems. This demand may be satisfied in a wireless system by broadcasting content on high-speed data channels reserved for such use. Cellular users would be able to select among various wireless broadcast channels in order to receive programming on cellular devices. Thus, in addition to the usual voice and text messaging services, a cellular user might also elect to receive a channel of sports programming, or a specific sports event on an identified sports programming channel, on a cellular device.
The proliferation of programming subject matter available from a plurality of wireless broadcast channels allows users to maintain wireless broadcast channel links to selected programming content and to navigate through and select from a set of programs preferred by the user. There is a need therefore, to provide maximum convenience to the user, wherein the access terminal evaluates the quality of the available wireless broadcast channels carrying the selected contents and select the best source of the contents from among the available wireless broadcast channels based upon that quality. Additionally, there is a desire for access terminal ability to control which wireless broadcast channels it attempts to decode. Further, it is desirable when in a traffic state, for the access terminal to decode wireless broadcast channels while also decoding a set of traffic channels to engage in communications.